Tandem cylinders are used in many applications. Typically, a tandem cylinder includes a pair of hydraulic chambers in series having respective pistons connected to a common output rod for common movement therewith. In service, two chambers may be used in tandem, or independently, to extend or retract the rod. The methods used to connect these pistons and common rod make assembly of these tandem cylinders difficult.